A Striaton Birthday
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: Its the Striaton Trio's birthday! Wonder what they have planned... and why is Cress acting so weird...? Just a random short story I came up with about the triplets. R & R please and enjoy! (/ 3 \) rated T for brief language, even though it censored.


_Today at the Striaton Resturant, its a very special day for the triplets. Its their birthday! Cress has been up all morning baking cakes and making breakfest for his brothers... hmm... just what is he up to...?_

Cilan: *sniffs the air* Whoa... something smells good...

Chili: *snores*

Cilan: *nudges him* Chili, wake up...

Chili: *wakes up annoyed* What is it?

Cilan: You smell that?

Chili: *sniffs the air* That sure does smell good...

Cilan: Lets get dressed and see what Cress is up to in the kitchen.

Chili: Alright!

*so they both got up, brushed their teeth, washed their faces and prepared for their day. Chili wore his normal attire, while Cilan wore Chinese clothing...*

Chili: *notices the hat on the night stand* I really wish you wouldn't put that on...

Cilan: *puts the hat on* Why not?

Chili: Well for one thing, you look like Gohan from Dragonball Z and second, is that orb on top really _that_ important?

Cilan: Yes it is. Ash entrusted me with it. Its one of the Legendary Orbs. The rest of them are scattered about and I'm the only one with one of them.

Chili: You are aware that if an evil being is looking for them, you're a target right?

Cilan: No s***, Sherlock.

Chili: You didn't have to curse me out... I was just... Saiyin...

*cue rim shot*

Cilan: *pretends he didn't hear the joke* Sorry, I'm just irritable...

Chili: Must be hungry then.

Cilan: Exactly.

Chili: Lets go get something to eat then.

Cilan: Race ya! *zooms off*

Chili: Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready! *chases him*

*in the kitchen...*

Cress: *finishes setting the table* There everything is ready... and once breakfest is over I can-

Cilan: *runs in* First!

Chili: *staggers behind* F-for someone thats hungry, you sure rolled out...

Cress: Ah, good morning you two!

Cilan: Hey Cress, happy birthday!

Cress: Thanks, same to you both.

Chili: Whats for breakfest?

Cress: Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast.

Cilan: Sweet! Lets eat!

Cress: Hold on.

Chili: Whats up?

Cress: Don't fill up on breakfest, cause I have some cakes I want you both to try.

Chili: Cakes?

Cress: *points to the dining room table, which is piled high with cakes*

Cilan: Thats a lot of cake... but we'll help...

Cress: Thanks, now go ahead.

*so they both have breakfest, unaware of Cress' faint evil smile...*

Chili: Ok, we're done with breakfest, now bring on the cakes!

Cress: With pleasure... *gets a red velvet cake and cuts it in half* Oh, I forgot to mention, you both have to eat all of the cakes, not just a piece...

Chili: Um come again?

Cilan: Won't we get sick doing that?

Cress: I don't think so. You're both very gluttonous, so this shouldn't be a problem for you. *sets the cake halves down* Bon apitite.

Cilan: *noms a bit* Hey this is kinda good! *eats more*

Chili: Mmm... it melts in my mouth...

Cress: *smirks; mentally* _Thats right... eat until you're nice and round..._

*25 cakes later...*

Chili: Ok... this is starting to hurt...

Cilan: *has his head down on the table* ...

Cress: *notices they stopped eating* Whats wrong?

Cilan: We're full... we can't eat anymore... *hic!*

Cress: Oh well, I guess you're plump enough then...

Chili: "Plump enough"? Whats that suppose to mean?

Cress: I'm going to eat you both, of course!

Cilan: *pales* I think we *hic!* just walked into the Twilight Zone...

Chili: That or Hansel and Gretal...

Cress: Hmm... which one of you should I eat first...?

Cilan: *is very afaid* Cress, why are you doing this?!

Cress: Why? *grabs his overcoat collar* Because you both make me sick! Cilan, you inharited Dad's kitsune powers and have the Element of Loyalty! *grabs Chili* Chili, you're gonna go open up a fire type gym in Unova and to top that you have the Element of Laughter! What about me?! Huh?!

Chili: What about you? You're our brother and we love you... plus you have the Element of Kindness...

Cilan: *nods in fear*

Cress: *lets them go* Oh who cares what you think... soon the both of you will be no more... *gets his cooking mallet and approches Cilan* Nice knowing you... Cilan...

Cilan: PLEASE DON'T! *braces for his end*

Chili: CILAN! *covers his eyes*

*strangely, his end never came...*

Cilan: Huh..?

Cress: *laughing* Oh man, you should've seen the looks on your faces!

Chili: ...What?

Cress: Ok, you guys can come out now!

*soon Ash, Iris, Luke, Bianca, and Professor Juniper came out of hiding...*

Cilan: Whats going on?

Cress: This was set up by us.

Iris: But the prank idea was his.

Ash: You see, Cress called us in advance and said that he was plotting a prank to get you two back from the last two years. So he had us to go to the bakery and buy up those cakes.

Luke: Then he had me to record your reactions.

Chili: Well, what was the point of feeding us the cakes then?

Cress: To keep you both in the kitchen so you would't be snooping around.

Ash: Don't worry, he told me to bring an antidote, so you guys can enjoy the party. *gives it to them*

Cress: I was never planning to eat you, thats crazy!

Cilan: But you seem so serious...

Cress: I've been taking acting lessons behind your backs. *trollin'*

Chili: You sure fooled me...

Juniper: Who wants cake? *brings out a triple decker cake with the triplets as edible figures on top*

Cress: One piece for me, please.

*everyone else got one piece, while Cilan and Chili devoured the rest... except for the figures...*

Everyone: ^^;

Chili: *lies in a bean bag chair* Ah, I'm done!

Cilan: *lying down on the couch* Having my fill of cake sends me to heaven...

Cress: *amused* Happy birthday, you two...


End file.
